This invention relates to gas delivery tubing, and more particularly to a delivery tube used for supplying gas such as oxygen to the nose or mouth of a patient.
Gas delivery tubes, sometimes referred to as nasal cannulas, are useful in a variety of types of surgery and for therapeutic and other health care purposes. The cannula is often inserted into the patient""s nostrils. Eliminating or reducing the discomfort of the gas-supplying tubes has been a focus of various patents. Some of those patents, to name a few, include U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,233 issued to Jerry L. Grimes on Jun. 28, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,082 issued to Richard H. Blackmer on Jul. 14, 1981, U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,619 issued to Robert Edelman, et al on Aug. 18, 1998.
There are a variety of surgical procedures which require the delivery of gas, such as oxygen, to a patient. When a surgeon operates on or about the head of a patient, the delivery of gas can become more complicated. Many common devices for delivery include a cannula with delivery tubes that either loop over the ears of a patient, or which are held in place by a friction fit in many instances. Having the tubing extend from the ears of the patient often limits the working space for a surgeon. In the case of facial surgery, it is preferred that the gas tubes not inhibit the surgeon""s movements, and that they are sufficiently removed from the surgical area so that the surgeon can operate freely, or with little intrusion. In many cases standard tubing gets in the way of operating procedures, thus tending to cause delay or other nuisance which would preferably be avoided. Limiting the tubing to nasal contact is also limiting, especially where surgery is required to a patient""s nose, upper lip, or surrounding area. Further, it is important to have comfortable post-surgical positioning of gas tubing so as not to cause discomfort to the patient""s affected facial area, yet it is also important to maintain a sufficient gas delivery tubing configuration.
Applicant has originated a practice of inserting a paper clip into the open end of a standard flexible plastic tube for the delivery of nasal gas. The paper clip assists with selective positioning and re-positioning of the tube about a patient""s face. Applicant and others have found such paperclip technique and configuration to work reasonably well; however, it lacks many features useful to the surgeon or patient. Particularly, the paperclip is constantly exposed to the gas within the otherwise sterile tube. The paperclip may also tend to clog or reduce the volume of gas flow since it occupies a position within the hollow tube. Insertion and positioning of the clip can also be awkward and sometimes difficult, and set-up of the paperclip requires further attention in case materials are not readily available or where cutting of the tube or clip is required. The paperclip also extends a relatively short distance within the tube, thus limiting the range of selective positioning or contouring about a patient""s face. The paperclip can also be displaced from the tube, resulting in loss of function and also exposing a hazardous pointed tip.
Previous approaches to sufficiently deliver gas have made great focus on patient comfort, however, such approaches have not sufficiently addressed surgeon functionality or patient comfort of facially affected areas.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gas delivery tube that may be aligned to the face of the user in a variety of configurations and contours.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a gas delivery tube which will maintain proper alignment and fit as desired by a surgeon or practitioner.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a gas delivery tube which can be selectively configured so as to not interfere with the working of a surgeon or other practitioner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a gas delivery tube which provides great comfort to a patient while insuring sterile delivery of gas to the patient.
The features, benefits and objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art by reference to the following description, claims and drawings.
The present invention is directed to a soft flexible delivery tube for delivering gas to a patient. The present invention also includes a method of use of the flexible delivery tube.
In one embodiment of the invention, the soft flexible delivery tube includes a flexible tube having a tube wall, a first end for connecting to a supply of gas, and a second end having a orifice insert portion for insertion into a selected orifice of a patient. A forming means is also contained within the tube wall for selectively forming the tube to the face of a patient and into the orifice of a patient. The tube may then be formed to the face of the patient and into the selected orifice of the patient in a variety of configurations. In a further aspect of the embodiment, the forming means extends into the orifice insert portion.
In another embodiment of the invention, a delivery tubing for delivering gas to the patient includes at least two flexible tubes. Each of the tubes comprise a gas source end for connecting to a gas source, and an orifice end having a flexible orifice insert portion for insertion into a selected orifice of the patient. Independent forming means are coupled with the flexible tube for forming the tube to the face and into the orifice of the patient independent of any other forming means of the at least two flexible tubes. Connecting means is included for connecting together the at least two flexible tubes. Each of the flexible tubes of the delivery tubing may be independently formed to the face of a patient and into an orifice of the patient in a variety of configurations. A further aspect of the delivery tubing includes forming means which extends into the orifice insert portion, and where the connecting means extends substantially the length of the at least two tubes.
In another embodiment of the invention, the gas delivery tube comprises a flexible tube having a tube wall, a first end for connecting to a supply of gas, and a second end having an orifice insert portion for insertion into the orifice of a patient. A formable wire is contained within a foot integrally connected to the tube wall for selectively forming the tube to the face and into the orifice of a user. The tube may be formed to the face of a patient and into the orifice of the patient in a variety of configurations.
In another embodiment of the invention, the flexible delivery tubing for delivering gas to a patient includes at least two flexible independently adjustable tubes, each of the tubes comprising a first gas source end for connecting to a gas source, and a second orifice end having a flexible orifice insert portion for insertion into a selected orifice of the patient, and a formable wire contained within the tube and extending substantially a length of the tube. A bridge connecting the flexible tubes is included, the bridge running substantially the length of the tubes. The flexible delivery tubing may be flexibly positioned relative to the patient, and each of the flexible tubes of the delivery tubing may be independently formed to the face of a patient and into a selected orifice of the patient in a variety of configurations.
A further embodiment of the invention includes the method corresponding to the above. The flexibility and forming features of the present invention adds to the versatility of use by surgeons and to the comfort of patients.